Double Romance
by SuperHornet
Summary: Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle, and Freya (My OC) are the only animatronics left in the pizzeria. All of them are best friends but a certain ones want to be more than best friends. I do not own any rights to FNAF, all rights go to Scott Cawthon and I'm not good at summaries so...


-All Characters-

"Bonnie" Crush: Mangle. Height: 6'2". Gender: Male. Age: 24. Personality: Helpful, Kind, Happy, and Confident.

"Mangle" Crush: Bonnie and Freddy. Height: 5'6". Gender: Female. Age: 21. Personality: Sweet, Joyful, Insecure, and Funny.

"Freddy" Crush: Freya. Height: 6'5". Gender: Male. Age: 30. Personality: Gentleman-like, Nice, Calm, and Clear-headed.

"Freya" Crush: Freddy and Mangle. Height: 5'7". Gender: Female. Age: 27. Personality: Shy, Sweet, Forgiving, and Patient.

After the accident in 2013, Foxy, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and BB were all scrapped, leaving only Freddy, Bonnie, Freya, and Mangle in the pizzeria.

Freddy sat on the edge of the stage, bored out of his mind. Maybe he'd try and find Freya. He hopped off the stage and walked towards one of the party rooms. As he got closer, he began to hear what sounded like crying. Worried that any of his friends were upset, he picked up speed before halting to a stop at the doorway. Inside, Freya was crying. "Freya?" He called out as he stepped in. "What?" She asked, continuing to cry into her arms. "Why are you crying?" He asked, sitting beside her.

Mangle was washing the dishes at the sink quietly humming to herself. Bonnie snuck up behind her and grabbed her sides before squeezing in. She screamed and dropped a plate, smashing it on the floor. She turned around, only to see a grinning Bonnie. "Hi." He said. "H... Hey.." She replied. She blushed and looked down at the plate. "Let me go... clean that u-up." She said. "Sorry... I'll help." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "No, no, it's fine." She argued.

"I don't mind. After all... I made you break it." He said as bench over to pick up the bigger pieces of the broken plate. She grabbed his wrist and he looked up at her. "Get the broom and dust pan, dummy." She ordered. "Fine, Mom." He whined before grabbing the broom and dust pan and walking back. "Here." He said, holding out the objects. "You break it, you clean it up. And I ain't your mother." She said.

"So mean." He joked. "You're the one that insisted on cleaning it up so go ahead." She said as she pointed at the plate. "Oh, so demanding." He replied as he began cleaning up the broken pieces of the plate. "You bet your ass I am." She said. "I like it." He said as he smirked and looked up at her. She blushed and looked away. "Don't get too u-used... to it." She answered. "Awwwwww... fine." He sighed as he finished cleaning up the plate. "There, all done." He said. He disposed of the broken plate and returned to Mangle. "Good... now, h-how's your day been?" She asked.

"Good and only got better by scaring you." He chuckled. "I'm not happy about that." She said and crossed her arms as she looked away. "Hehe... you know that you love me." He said as smiled. "No, I d-don't." She argued. "Yes, you do... or else you wouldn't let me hang around." He explained. "No, I only like you as a friend." She replied. "You take everything too seriously. I was only joking." He said. "You know that I get easily scared." She said.

"That's why I do it." He replied. "Please don't do it anymore if you still want to be friends." She warned. "Fine... it's the only thing to do anymore." He sighed out. "No, it isn't. You could play your guitar." She suggested. "It gets old." He argued as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "We could do a duet." She said, making him look at her. "I guess we could." He huffed out. "I do like hearing your guitar." She replied.

"Really? I don't think I'm that good." He said. "Are you kidding me? You're amazing..." She replied as she blushed and looked away. "Thanks... I want to be better." He said. "You're the best, Bonnie... honestly, I'm not lying." She argued. "I guess." He sighed out. "Come on, you know you are." She replied. "Yeah..." He said as he smiled. "I wish they had a piano here... I haven't played one in years." She mentioned.

"It would be nice. I'd love to hear you play." He said. "Maybe they'll get one..." She replied. "Maybe.." He agreed as he sighed out. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned for Bonnie's well being. "Do you really hate me?" He asked, looking into Mangle's eyes. "What?! God, no! Where the hell'd you get that idea?!" She panicked. "The way you act around me." He huffed out. "H... How do I act?" She asked, scared she'd lose her best friend. "Like you can't stand me to be around." He answered. "I... I-I didn't mean t-to! I'm so s-sorry! Please forgive me!" She panicked again. "You really don't hate me?" He asked.

"No! I didn't mean to act that way." She answered. "Maybe it's just me. I feel like everyone hates me." He sighed out. "I don't know about the other two but I don't hate you." She replied, giving him a weak smile. "Thanks, Mangle." He said, smiling himself. "You're welcome." She said. "So, what have you been up to?" He asked. "Cleaning dishes..." She replied. "Hehe... yeah." He laughed. "It was kinda funny that you scared me." She admitted before she smiled and looked down.

"I thought you were mad about that." He questioned. "I was for a bit." She answered. "It was both fun and funny." He chuckled. "Wanna find a place to sit down and I'll cook you something?" She asked. "Yeah... I would like that." He said, sitting down at the kitchen island. "Yay! Alright, what do you want?" She asked. "Anything." He said after he thought for a minute. "How about... hmmm... I guess I could make pizza." She said. "Sure." He replied. "Coming right up." She said a she turned the oven on.

"I can't wait." Bonnie said, licking his lips. "Can you now?" Mangle asked. She dropped the brick of cheese and bent over in front of him to pick it up. He looked at her before he blushed. "Y... Yeah." He stuttered. "Everything alright?" She asked as she finished making the pizza and put it in the oven to cook. "Yes... ev... everything is... fine." He said as he coughed and looked away.

"Are you sure?" She asked, frowning at him in question. "Yes..." He said as he smiled at her. "If you say so. So, what do you want to talk about, Easter Bunny?" She asked. "Why do you call me Easter Bunny?" He asked. "Because you're a rabbit and you make me happy." She answered. "Oh... I'm glad I make you happy." He said as he blushed. _I just made him blush... I can't believe that just happened!_ She thought.

"Me too." She replied, smiling at him. "What have you been up to lately?" He asked. "Talking to you." She said. "Really now?" He asked, smirking at her. "Yep. And you?" She asked back. "Scaring the crap out of you." He said, smiling. "I know..." She agreed, blushing. "Hehe... sorry but... I love the faces you make." He admitted. "Thanks." She said, smiling a bit and blushing. _Maybe I'll try and get him jealous..._

"You know... Freddy really likes peaking at me?" She asked. "He what?!" He asked as his eyes widened. "You heard me." She said. "And you let him!?" He asked. "I try not to." She replied. "When does he do it... and where?" He asked, anger was clear in his voice. "Wherever and whenever he gets the chance." She said. Bonnie growled out and cussed under his breath. "Hmm?" Mangle asked, looking at him.

"You shouldn't let him do that." He growled. "I try not to but sometimes it's unstoppable." She replied. "It pisses me off." He barked. "That's why I told you so you'd be aware." She said. _Mission accomplished._ She thought. "I should have a talk with him... man to man." He said, tightening his fists. "I... I-I don't think that's necessary, Bonnie." She said. "Really? I do." He replied. "I can talk t-to him and sort it out..." She explained.

"Fine but if he keeps doing it, come get me." He sighed. "I will." She said. A 'ding' was heard, indicating that the pizza was ready. "Ooh, your pizza's ready." She said, getting up. She took it out of the oven and cut it into 8 even slices. She put them onto a plate and handed them to Bonnie. "Here you go." Mangle said. "Thank you, Mangle." He replied. "Anytime." She said, smiling at him. He took a bit of the pizza before making a sound of satisfaction.

"Mangle, this is so good." He said. "Thanks. I mean, I have been cooking for you guys for the past... t-two years." She replied and looked away. "What's the matter?" He asked, setting down his pizza. "I just miss the others." She answered. "Me too but we're lucky to even still be around." He replied. "I know." She said. They both sat quietly, not saying a word as Bonnie finished his pizza. "L-Let me get that." She said and grabbed his plate.

She walked to the sink and began cleaning it along with the other plates. Bonnie got up and walked behind her before wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened while blushing heavily before continuing her chore.

"B... Because I'm u-upset, Freddy." Freya said. "I can see that but why are you upset?" Freddy asked. _I don't want to tell him my feelings... uhh, I need a lie and quickly!_ "B-Because Mangle was mean t-to me." She said. He growled in anger. "I'm going to have to have a very serious talk with her." He said. "No, no, it's okay. I-I'm sure she d-didn't mean... it." She replied. "Okay. I'd never reject any of your requests." He said, smiling softly at her.

She blushed and looked away. "I hate to see you down, dear." He said, making her blush more. "I-I'm just... sensitive." She replied. "I know. You shouldn't let the little things get to you." He added. "Easier s-said than done." She sighed. "I know it's hard. Just try and think of something that makes you happy." He said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "I will." She replied, blushing even more. She began thinking of him, making her smile brightly.

"That's my good girl." He said. "Y... Yours?" She asked as she looked at him, continuing to blush. "Hum? I guess so." He said and chuckled. "I... d-don't mind." She admitted. He smiled, "Good... do you feel any better, dear?" He asked. "Yeah... thanks... F-Freddy." She answered. "Anytime. I will always be here for you." He said. "So... uhh... w-what do you want t-to talk about?" She asked. "Whatever you wish to." He answered, looking at her. "I don't know w-what to talk a-about though." She sighed as she bit her lip.

"Tell me, how was your day?" He asked. "It w-was good... and yours?" She asked back. "The same." He replied. "That's good." She said, unsure what to say. Freddy began to hum to himself, making Freya look at him and smiling a bit before looking away. "Are you okay, my dear?" He asked. "Uhh... yeah... w-why?" She asked. "You are acting very nervous." He answered. "I'm j-just shy... that's a-all." She explained.

"Why are you shy? It's just me." He said. "My p-programming." She answered. "Ah yes, programming. It can be a pain." He said. "Yeah... i-it can be." She agreed. "But I do find your shyness to be cute at times." He confessed. "W... What?" She asked, blushing heavily. "Cute. I find it cute." He answered. "Thanks..." She said, blushing more. "You are welcome, my dear." He replied. "Anything y-you want to talk a-about?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular." He answered. "I n-never know what t-to talk about." She sighed. "Sometimes just being near someone is better than talking." He explained. "True." She agreed. "I like to be near you." He confessed, leaning back in his chair. "W... Why?" She questioned as she blushed. "You make me feel calm." He explained. "I-I'm glad." She said. "Indeed." He replied as he smiled at her.

"Hey... F-Freddy..." Freya started. "Yes, my dear?" Freddy asked. "Do you l-like my outfit?" She asked. "It is very nice. It looks good on you." He answered, making her blush. "Thanks. I k-knew you'd like i-it." She said. "Did you now?" He asked. "Yeah..." She replied. "Well, you know what I like then." He said. "What?" She asked, misunderstanding what he had said as she looked at him.

"If you knew I would like your outfit, then surely you know everything I like." He explained. "L-Like this?" She asked as she put on her pair of glasses. "Y... Yes. L... Like that." He said as he blushed. "Thanks... I need to wear t-these a lot." She replied, blushing as well. "I... I think they... look amazing on y-you." He complemented as blushed more and looked away.

"Thank y-you, Freddy." She said as she blushed madly. "Anytime, my dear..." He replied. "I w-wonder what B-Bonnie and Mangle are up to..." She said, in an attempt to create a conversation. "I do not know." He said. "I think... I-I smell pizza..." She replied. "I guess Mangle made pizza." He concluded. "Guess so..." She agreed. "Are you hungry?" He asked, looking at her. "Not r-really. You?" She asked back.

"No." He replied. "Okay... mmm..." She said. "Is something on your mind?" He asked. "No... j-just I'm not sure w-what to say." She answered. "You can say anything." He said. "Would y-you mind i-if I sang?" She asked. "No, go right ahead. I love to hear your voice." He replied. "Thanks..." She said as she blushed.

 _You were the shadow to my light. Did you feel us? Another star, you fade away. Afraid our aim is out of sight. Wanna see us, alive._

 _Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy? Where are you now? Were you only imaginary?_

 _Where are you now? Atlantis, under the sea, under the sea. Where are you now? Another dream. The monster's runnin' wild inside of me. I'm faded, I'm faded. So lost, I'm faded._

 _These shallow waters never met what I needed. I'm letting go, a deeper dive. Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing, alive._

 _Where are you now? Where are you now? Under the bright but faded lights. You set my heart on fire. Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now? Atlantis, under the sea, under the sea. Where are you now? Another dream..._

Freya's singing began die out. Freddy had smiled the whole time she had sang. "You have such a lovely voice, my dear." He said. "I've b-been told that b-before but thanks." She replied as she blushed. "Well, it is true. I love your voice." He added. "Thank y-you." She said as she blushed more. "You are blushing." He said as he chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah... I-I blush from complements." She replied.

"I like it." He added as he smiled at her. "I l-like hearing your voice, Freddy." She said. "I'm no where as good as you are." He said as he chuckled. "We're practically t-the same, so y-you are as go... good as m-me." She argued. "But I am male and I have a deeper voice. It's not nearly as smooth as yours." He explained. "Your v-voice is wonderful and I l-love that deep tone." She said. "Would you like to hear me then?" He asked. "Yes..." She said with excitement.

 _Sever every tie, untangle every lie. Never satisfied but I'll compromise myself for you. Anymore, anymore, no. You're so complicated, I'm so over it._

 _Don't tell me everything is alright. I know. You know. Don't tell me how to live my life. I'm breaking through tonight._

 _You can crash and burn this time, as I leave it all behind this time. These scars won't breath anymore, anymore, no. Sounds like goodbye. So bury you alive. You're six feet down, getting lower, going nowhere. It's not complicated, I'm just over it._

 _Don't tell me everything is alright. I know. You know. Don't tell me how to live my life. I'm breaking through tonight._

 _Take this, hate this. You can feel the fire. Suffocating from this new life. I know. You know. Don't tell me how to live my life. I'm breaking through tonight. Don't tell me. I'm breaking through tonight. Don't tell me. I'm breaking through tonight..._

"You sound wonderful." Freya said as Freddy finished singing, smiling softly at him. "Thank you, my dear." He replied. "You're w-welcome." She said. He blushed now. "Are... y-you... blushing?" She asked. "No... I.. I'm not b-blushing." He answered. "Y-Yes... you are." She said. She touched his cheek, feeling that it was warm. "They're w-warm." She added. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

"Don't be embarrassed, i-it's natural." She said. "I do not like doing it." He replied. "Why?" She asked. "I just don't." He simply said. "Oh. You know... I-I look up to you?" She asked. "You do?" He asked, looking at her. "Yes. Y-You're my role model, Freddy." She answered. "Thank you, dear." He said, continuing to blush. "You're w-welcome." She said. "I look up to you." He said. "Wha-... why me?" She asked, blushing heavily.

"You're kind, sweet, and caring. I wish I could be more like that." He explained. "B-But you are like that." She said as she blushed. "Hardly." He argued. "Yes, y-you are." She said in a stern tone. "How?" He asked. "Do y-you not remember what you said a-about these?" She asked as she pointed to her glasses. "And what did y-you do when I w-was upset?" She asked.

"Yes... I guess you are right." He sighed out. "Finally. That s-shouldn't have been p-put up for debate." She said. "I'm sorry, dear." He replied. "It's okay." She smiled at him. "Thank you." He said, smiling back at her. "A-Anytime, Fred." She said, grinning. "Fred?" He asked. "Mhmm..." She answered. "No. Freddy." He corrected. "Fine..." She sighed. "That's right. Now say it." He commanded, smirking. "Freddy. H-Happy?" She asked.

"Much." He replied. "Good." She said. "Good girl." He smirked as he leaned towards her. "You c-called?" She asked. "Oh, you like being called a good girl?" He asked. "A b-bit." She confessed. "What if I call you a bad girl?" He asked. "Maybe..." She answered as she bit her lip. "If you're bad, I'll have to punish you." He said. "We'll see." She replied. "Are you going to be bad?" He asked. "No." She answered. "Awwwww." He whined.

 _I'm curious to see what he'll do but... nah, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me._ She thought. "Maybe.." She said. "Hum?" He asked. "What's considered b-bad?" She asked. "Not doing as I say." He answered. "And what a-are your orders?" She asked. "To keep them glasses on." He said. "Pardon?" She asked as she took them off. "Oh, I see what you're doing here." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her but smirked.

"What a-am I doing?" She asked as she set them on the table. "You want to be my bad little girl, don't you?" He asked as he moved closer to her. "Not a-at all." She answered as she blushed. "You're lying to me... again, you're being bad." He said as he took her by the chin. "A... A... Am n... not." She argued as she blushed insanely. "You're going to be punished, my dear." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Uhh... o... o... okay..." She replied. "Good girl." He said as he smirked.

Mangle finished with the dishes and Bonnie let her go. "Uhh... s-sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "No... i-it's fine." She replied. He looked away, unsure what to say next. "Ummm... Bonnie..." She started. "Yeah?" He asked, looking into her eyes, making her blush. "D... Do you... l-like me?" She asked. "No." He said. "Oh..." She replied, her ears dropping as she looked away. He stepped closer, making her look at him. "I don't like you. I love you." He said with a smile. She blushed heavily. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She yelped in surprise. "Do you love me, Sweetheart?" He asked. "I.. yes.." She replied. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

Freddy smiled before leaning in and kissing Freya. She was shocked at first before she slowly eased into it. "Mmmmmmm..." He said as he deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes before he held her close but pulled back. "I've wanted to do that for forever." He said. "I... I... uhh... I-I..." She stuttered. "Do you not like me?" He asked, feeling a sharp pain of disappointment in his chest. "I... I... d-do... l... like y... ou." She answered.

"I thought so." He said before he pulled her into another kiss and she kissed him back. They both pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, Freya." He said. "I l-love you too, Freddy." She replied, smiling at him. They both got up, holding hands, and preceded to check on the other two. They both walked to the kitchen, only to find the two kissing. "I guess everyone's settled then." He said. "Yeah... awww, t-they're so cute together." She replied.

Bonnie and Mangle looked into each other's eyes before they kissed again as Freddy and Freya continued to watch.

 **This is my first story/one-shot so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'd really appreciate some criticism so that I can fix mistakes in the future. Thanks!**


End file.
